new_ideas_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chomp and Circumstance-Tiny Toon Adventures
This here's a quick look at Chomp and Circumstance, starring Daffy Duck. Now, this is a parody of Pomp and Circumstance starring Donald Duck from Disney's Fantasia 2000. Plot At the time of the Great Dinosaur Migration, a large male Parasaurolophus sounds its trumpeting calls with his head crest. The Parasaurolophus rounds up all the Dinosaurs, pterosaurs and other animals as he instructs Baloney and Plucky Duck to ensure that they all get onto the main migration route. The dinosaurs and other Jurassic World animals Mosasaurus, Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, Gallimimus, Velociraptors, Dilophosaurus refuse to get on at first, but after Rover comes in and roars like a huge Tyrannosaurus and growls loudly at them, they comply. The dragons, owls, parrots, griffins, and unicorns sit by, laughing and watching from afar. While he is checking them off on his list, Plucky realizes Shirly has not yet come. He rushes back to their hut to get her, not seeing her get on as he does. Suddenly, a giant Mosasaurus splashes their old home, washing the hut away by mistake. Shirly, who is watching from afar on a giant Pterosaur's back, doesn't see Plucky rush back to the migration in time and thinks he was gone away too. Similarly, Plucky thinks the same thing about her as he failed to notice she wasn't still in the old land and both are saddened by the apparent loss of one another. Many days later, the rain has let up, Plucky sends out a male Pteranodon to check for landmarks, angrily pulling him away from his mate whom he refuses to leave in the process. Upon seeing the female Pteranodon squawking in anger because her mate is gone, Baloney realizes that he is missing Plucky and Shirly more and more. Elsewhere on the migration parade, Shirly looks at a picture of her and Plucky that she keeps in a locket and begins to feel the same way. Throughout the voyage, neither duck knows that the other is there. The male Pteranodon soon returns with a twig from an oak tree. When the Dinosaurs and other animals halt at a big wall, Plucky summons some Carnotaurus and T-rexes, who ram the blockage with their huge heads, Rover looks on as the dinosaurs and other creatures, some of which had young during the journey (for instance, the Velociraptors, especially Blue, had at least 16 young), come to the new land. As the Parasaurolophus Leader says "thanks" upon leaving to join his herd, he ruffles Plucky's head feathers affectionately to congratulate him on a job well done, but Plucky continues to feel sad about the apparent loss of his girlfriend. Elsewhere, after riding the same Mosasaurus that washed away the old hut, Shirly is walking down the trail when she realizes that her locket has fallen off its chain. Going back to look for it, Baloney finds it and bends down to pick it up. Plucky, having noticed the locket as he stepped out to pick up some dirt, reaches down to pick it up at the same time. They all see one another and are overjoyed to see that the other is alive. Baloney says "group hug" as Rover hugs Plucky, Shirly and Baloney. Later on, all of the Dinosaurs from Histeria Mr. and Mrs. Brontosaurus, Mr. and Mrs. Stegosaurus, and Mr. and Mrs. T-rex thank Plucky Duck and his pals Rover and his T-rex friends, they walk away together to admire their new Dinosaur valley under a beautiful rainbow as Baloney says "well, kids! That's the way it all happened!". Category:The Daffy Duck show Category:Tiny Toons Adventures-new series Category:Warner bros animation Category:YTV Category:Disney spoofs Category:Possible DVDS Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Pomp and Circumstance